Para-Medic's Precious Little Drama
by llezark
Summary: Takes place during Operation Snake Eater. Snake meets EVA, and Para-Medic starts wondering if she has feelings for him.


**Author's Note**_: So, this is my first fanfic. I was always interested in writing one, mostly because I felt that through a fic I could express my admiration for a certain work and everything that is featured in it. I chose MGS3 to be the basis for my first fic because this game is one of my oldest passions, and also because every time I played that game, at some point or another I found myself wondering whether or not Para-Medic had some kind of crush for Snake. The curiosity led me to search for fics centered around these two characters, and after reading a few of them (there aren't many), I thought I could give it a go and write my own one._  
_So here it is, I hope you enjoy it. :)_

* * *

The trail was getting less and less open; the trees were closing in, and the air getting humid. Snake wasn't very fond of either the place or the situation he was in, but apart from the route EVA gave him, he didn't have much to go on. Major Zero and his team had checked the route, and it was proven to be a solid infiltration strategy to the place where Sokolov was being held. He failed to rescue the scientist a few weeks ago, and he didn't plan on failing again, even though he had his doubts about how trustworthy EVA was. It wasn't like he had many options, however.

"Snake, according to our data, you're about to enter a swamp." Zero contacted him on the radio. "It seems like there are no enemies patrolling that area, but don't get too relaxed, nature is also your enemy here."

"My last meal was a snake; it's not as if I was counting on Mother Nature to be on my side right now."

"You're awful." A soft voice answered his quirky remark. It was Para-Medic, one of his aides in the mission. Still, being his aide didn't mean that she completely approved of his survival skills. Or his silly jokes.

"Para-Medic, I almost forgot you were there."

"Yeah, I noticed how busy you were with EVA."

"Actually, I was busy with the little surprise party Ocelot and his unit gave me."

"Uh-huh. Just be careful. Besides Ocelots, there are also crocodiles in that area." She knew how to cheer him up.

A few minutes later, Snake arrived in the swamp Zero had mentioned. A thin and quiet rain covered the area, giving it a strange vibe. Snake also noticed that in the pond right in front of him were the crocodiles Para-Medic talked about. Being careful not to get in their way, Snake managed to get to the other side of the swamp. While getting rid of the leeches in his body, his radio rang. It was EVA, alerting him of the traps the swamp supposedly had.

* * *

At the FOX headquarters, Para-Medic kept monitoring Snake, together with Sigint and Major Zero. It was their objective to support Snake and do their best to ensure that he was able to complete the mission. The Virtuous Mission not only was a failure, but also had sent Snake back in terrible shape. And they all knew failure this time would have even worse consequences.

Para-Medic had faith in Snake, but she couldn't help but worry about him. She saw him in the hospital a few days after he had arrived from the Virtuous Mission, and what she saw wasn't easy to bear with.

Of course, she had already seen many soldiers in worse shape. Comes with the responsibility of being a medic, one she was proud and prepared to carry. But seeing Snake wounded like that was different, and she wasn't sure why. It's not like they were close. In reality, she didn't even know if she could call him a friend. But there was a certain admiration for him…

Before she got further distracted and confused by her thoughts, Sigint arrived, bringing with him a tray with a few cups of coffee.

"Sorry major, there was no tea for you. Well, tea isn't enough to keep you awake for the mission anyway." He said, as he put the tray in a nearby table and got his own cup.

"You'd be impressed." Zero answered, while doing the same and immediately taking a sip. "Well, this is good enough."

Para-Medic served herself. "Oh, that's nice." Coffee used to be the best company she had during the night. It's been a while since she's had one.

"So, how is our boy doing?" Sigint asked, while taking a seat beside her.

"He's fine. He got through the swamp and is heading north right now." After taking a brief sip from her cup, she continued: "EVA also called him, warning about some traps in the area."

"Wow. It's nice to know he has someone to help him in that jungle. I mean, I know he can get the job done, and, of course, he has us. But still… What do you think of her, major?"

"Well, I must say I've seen enough Bond films to know where this is going. That reminds me, you should talk to him about it, Para-Medic. I know you've seen _From Russia with Love_."

Sigint laughed. Para-Medic felt uneasy. She didn't know quite why, but this brought her again to her thoughts about Snake. She's been thinking a lot about him lately, and not only because she was there to aid him on the mission. No, some of her thoughts were more personal than that.

_Could I be in love with Snake?_

As the thought crossed her mind, she felt even more uneasy. She pushed everything away and went back to monitoring Snake. The swamp was already long behind him, but the rain wasn't showing any signs of weakness.


End file.
